


Tell Me You Love Me

by suingmary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First time writer, long time lurker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suingmary/pseuds/suingmary
Summary: Some good and mostly fluffy college AU clexa because I've missed them so much.





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first fanfic attempt for NaNoWriMo! The title/ all the chapter titles are from the Demi Lovato album because why not. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Lexa knew she should stop listening to the album on repeat and go shower or eat, but she felt shattered. They were done. She and Costia were done. She had ruined a relationship, and Costia had Ontari. They were supposed to be casual, to see other people and be open. And then she’d ruined it by being jealous of Costia and Ontari. Of not being the only one. 

So maybe Anya had warned her that this was a terrible idea, but she’d gone ahead with it. It was what everyone did, right? Everyone dated casually and didn’t go getting jealous and crazy and making a scene. Every loop of the album made Lexa’s self loathing deepen. Why couldn’t she just be that girl? Why couldn’t she just appreciate what Costia had given her? Why did she push like that. Like they were serious. Like Costia could care. Without realizing what she was doing she called Anya, who picked up on the first ring.

“Lex? What’s up kiddo?” 

Lexa managed a shaky, “Anya, she-” before the sobs choked her and she was crying in earnest, like she hadn’t cried in years.  


“Oh, Lex.” Anya said softly. “Okay, I’m coming over with breakup supplies. I’ll be there soon!” Lexa hung up, let the sobs overwhelm her breathing, let the grief consume her until her body hurt from crying, until she had cried herself to sleep. 

She woke up dehydrated, bleary eyed and disoriented to see Anya taking her own nap on the couch they’d crammed into their too small shared apartment. She went and sat with her sister, still burritoed in her blanket, and nudged Anya awake. 

“Come on, you’ll hurt your neck sleeping like that and then I’ll have to hear you complaining about your neck and how you’re too young for this.”

“Ugh, fine.” Anya groaned and stretched before resettling on the couch to face Lexa.

“You wanna tell me what happened with Costia?” she asked gently.

Lexa screwed up her face in a scowl, before letting it go perfectly blank, crossing her arms within her blanket, clutching it tighter. She felt cold and hard and brittle, like crying had left her dipped in liquid nitrogen.

“What happened is you were right. I messed everything up. I thought I could be casual and okay with our arrangement. Costia is interested in another girl, Ontari. I was… uncomfortable and I asked Costia if we could be exclusive and she flipped out on me. She said that I was going back on our agreement to be no questions asked friends with benefits. I just ruined everything, Anya, just like always.”

“Hey, look at me. If telling her how you feel ended things then there wasn’t much there to ruin, okay? You deserve to be honest with your partners, and they deserve that too.”

“I just keep thinking that maybe we can try again. I can learn to be okay with there being an Ontari and I’ll find someone suitable too and we’ll just… keep on.”

“I don’t want to watch you tear yourself apart to try to make this girl happy Lex.”

“She makes me happy, and I make her happy. I’ll fix this. I just need to tell her that I was wrong. We don’t have to be exclusive, and this won’t happen again.”

“Oh, kiddo. You can’t even hear yourself can you.” Anya pulled her sister’s blanket wrapped form and hugged her, tight as she dared.


	2. Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always midterms somewhere. Library meet cutes are totally a real life thing right?

“Costia, please pick up and allow me to explain. I-”

Anya snatched the phone out of Lexa’s hand before she could further damn herself with another unheard message. Lexa didn’t know why she was so desperate, so emotional. It was easier to be angry with Anya for stopping her than with herself, or with Costia or with anyone else. She’d thought that this relationship could be what she needed, an acceptable compromise, a toe in the water. She hadn’t realized.

Lexa was tired of Anya looking at her appraisingly as though she were mentally ticking down the time until Lexa was going to snap or cry again. Leaving her phone behind in Anya’s clutches, she went to her room, grabbed her backpack and headed out of the door with a curt, “Library.” She’d been not truly neglecting her studies, but she hadn’t stayed on top of her coursework as she usually did. She shouldn’t have let herself get distracted. She let herself believe that life was like some child’s story where things progress step after step until the natural, inevitable happily ever after. How quickly she had forgotten that things like love and forever weren’t meant for her; how in the darkest corner of her heart she longed to forget again.

As she approached her favorite study spot, she saw that it was taken by some blonde who had blue paint smeared on her gorgeous cheekbone and a pen in her mouth. She stood there silently fuming because that spot was The Spot. The one where she did all of her Political Science reading and essay writing. Where she’d spent countless hours trudging through her mandatory coursework requirements so that she could focus on her future as a political power broker slash consultant in D.C. She had a plan and this set of cheekbones was ruining it.  

The blonde looked up at Lexa’s glare and the pen fell out of her mouth, clattering to her reading with a blue splotch. Lexa’s annoyance ticked a notch higher; some pretentious art student with her snobby fountain pen was going to take her study spot? She felt her forehead furrow deeper and hissed, “You took my spot.”

The girl grinned, crinkling the paint on her cheek. She looked around exaggeratedly and said “Really? I don’t see your name on it.” Like she was some five year old and not a college student who understood the importance of study spots. Lexa sighed and turned on her heel, away from the girl and her smile and the good study spot. Wasn’t she dealing with enough, a breakup and midterms at once? Had she been a professional mirror smasher in a past life? Had she been a betrayer? A murderer? What had she done to garner this much bad karma?

Halfway to the stairwell her grumpy musings were interrupted by a husky “Wait!” that was immediately and aggressively shushed by seemingly everyone on that floor of the library. “I’m sorry” the girl murmured, “I...I’m not in this library that much. I mean not that I don’t go to the library, like obviously I go to the library. I study. It’s midterms and Organic Chem is kicking my ass and I just needed a new spot? I mean, I can move? Or we can share? I’m Clarke by the way.”

Lexa shook her head at this whispered onslaught and replied, “It’s okay. Apparently I don’t share well.” before she continued walking away. Maybe the top floor would be less distracting.

\---

Midterms seemed never to end. They were neither once, nor in the middle as the name implied, but rather an ongoing torment of papers and projects and tests. Lexa kicked herself for her heavy course load. Why did she have to double major? Moreover, why did she major in Political Science and History? Did she want to go blind from reading?

Despite the stress, studying was the only thing that kept Lexa from constantly thinking about Costia and doubting herself. She avoided being home with Anya as much as possible, and all but barricaded herself in her reclaimed library spot. She felt like she was being swept away on a sea of words as she surrounded herself with stacks of readings and resources, wading through her paper writing.

On her infrequent study breaks, she found herself pulling up her texts to Costia, thumbs hovering over the keyboard as if the broken pixels in her screen will suddenly align themselves into the perfect words, the ones that will fix this. Her unblinking staring was broken when she heard a throat clear deliberately, and looked up to see the blonde from the time before.

“You don’t have paint today?” She blurted before the girl… Clarke could speak.

Clarke laughed softly. “I usually do. I’ve been working in other mediums lately. Charcoal.”, she explained as she held up black rimmed fingers. “Anyway, I was wondering, could I get you coffee or something? To thank you for the study spot? I swear it has magical properties because as soon as I sat here orgo actually made sense.”

“Coffee?” Lexa replied slowly.

“Yes. Coffee. A bean based caffeinated beverage commonly consumed with breakfast. It seems like you need some. I’ll be right back!” Clarke didn’t wait for Lexa’s protest, but sped off to the cafe across from the library.

Lexa blinked slowly, as if she’d just hallucinated the whole exchange. Clarke was right; she did need caffeine if she was going to get her paper draft to where she wanted it to be. She put her headphones back on, tucked her phone in her bag, and delved back into her stack of sources. She knew one had the perfect quote to prove her point about credible threats in the cold war.

When she emerged from her sixties haze, she saw a perfect white takeout cup smudged with black fingerprints sitting on the table next to packets of creamer and sugar. Clarke had drawn a smiling caffeine molecule on the side. Lexa drank her thank you coffee black and tried not to read into it.

\-----

Now that she’d met Clarke, she seemed to see the girl everywhere. Polis wasn’t a large college, only a couple of thousand students, and Lexa had thought she’d known most people by sight. She had the nagging feeling that she recognized the blonde from somewhere, but it wasn’t until she was meeting with Bellamy for their Ancient Roman Law project that the key turned in the lock of her brain with a clunk. She prided herself on her intelligence but she kicked herself for not realizing that Clarke was part of the Quidditch Team group of friends.

She tried to bring it up casually, but it was hard to slip in amongst their discussion of Roman divorce law. Eventually she gave up, and blurted, “Bellamy, you’re on the Quidditch team right?”

“Yes. O and I both are. Why? Interested in joining? The Pegasi could always use more members!”

“Um. Oh. I thought it would be too late in the semester so…”

“Nonsense! We practice Tuesday and Thursday five to seven on the green or in the gym. Just show up with sneakers, water, and a sense of humor.”

“Oh… Okay. I’ll be there, then. Great!” She said in a falsely bright voice that Bellamy didn’t seem to notice.           


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's first quidditch practice, a hint of clexa, a dash of ranya, and a conversation with Costia.

Lexa spent the days before her first Tuesday quidditch practice frantically researching the sport. It’s not that she was avoiding thinking about Costia’s Friday afternoon “I need space.” text, but she was definitely desperately avoiding it by bouncing between Quidditch research and research paper editing. Anya caught her googling the finer points of beater strategy and responded with a spectacularly judgmental eyebrow. 

“Shut up.” Lexa grumbled. “I need to keep busy, and my PE requirement won’t do itself.”

Anya raised both hands and backed up a step. “Hey! I didn’t even say anything. Cool. Quidditch. Maybe I’ll check it out too.” She added with an evil grin. 

Lexa buried her face in her hands. She’d definitely done something awful in a different universe to be stuck with a sister like Anya. 

\---

Tuesday came in a grey wind, making Lexa shiver as she jogged from her professor’s office hours to the green where the team practiced. She took a deep breath and pushed her nerves down under the blank mask she usually wore when she wasn’t sure about what was appropriate for the situation. Miss Manners and Emily Post didn’t exactly cover quidditch practice etiquette. She saw the group huddled together, chatting before practice started in earnest. Spotting Bellamy, she awkwardly found a place almost in the huddle between him and a pretty brown eyed brunette with a knee brace. 

“Lex! You made it! Everyone, this is Lexa!” Bellamy enthused. 

Lexa tried for a half smile, holding her hand up in a perfunctory wave as she said “Hi. I’m Alexandria Woods. Please call me Lexa. Thank you all for welcoming me to your practice.” She never knew when she was being too formal, but formality was her go to. “My sister Anya may be joining us in practice as well.” Bellamy nodded and said, “Well, we need to start on time, so Raven here can get her caught up when she comes. Let’s go around and do introductions? Obviously I’m Bellamy, one of our co-captains, chaser extraordinaire!” The dark haired girl on his other side rolled her green eyes and said, “I’m Octavia, this dork’s sister. Beater.” She shoved Bellamy playfully and looked to her left. 

“Clarke Griffin. Chaser and your other co-captain. Welcome to the Pegasi Lexa.” 

Clarke’s knowing smile left a buzzing in her brain as the other team members were introducing themselves. She thought she caught a Harper, Monty and Jordan? She wasn’t sure, and soon she was too busy trying to keep up with team drills to ask for clarification. She’d learn their names soon enough, but Bellamy and Clarke seemed determined to run them all into breathless exhaustion. 

During a much needed water break, Clarke walked up to Lexa and clapped her on the shoulder. “So what do you think so far? Any idea about what position you’d like?” Lexa bit her tongue to stop from making an “under you” quip like she was twelve. She took another drink and said, “I’ve been thinking about Seeking. I like the strategy the position has.” 

Clarke looked concerned. “Seeker is a tough job. Are you sure? I mean it’s a lot of running and responsibility.” 

Lexa gave Clarke her most imperious stare and replied, “Do you think I am unequal to the task, Clarke? Do you think I would offer if it were not within my ability?” 

Clarke held up her hands in defeat, and said, “okay! I just wanted to be sure. Captain’s prerogative and all; I have to be sure our key players are serious, not flaky, you know?” Clarke bumped Lexa’s shoulder with her own and jogged off to oversee what Raven was showing Anya. 

Lexa was taken by the easy camaraderie of the team, both on the field, and in the dining hall after practice. They all seemed so at ease with one another, sharing quips about classes, complaining about papers and tests, and reminiscing about past quidditch games. Anya seemed to have implanted herself into the group effortlessly, chatting with Raven and Octavia about their classes, joking about what position they see her in with a cheeky wink. Lexa didn’t mean to isolate herself in situations like these, it just sort of happened. It was always easier to observe than participate in social situations. Lexa applied herself to eating her curry and allowed her gaze to fall on the team. Maybe being part of something like this would be good for her after all. 

Clarke’s conversation with Bellamy about their semester’s fundraiser ended, and she noticed Lexa, withdrawn from the others. She fist bumped Bellamy, grabbed her dinner, and scooched over to sit next to Lexa. 

“So, magic study spot girl has a name.” Clarke teased gently. 

Lexa looked at her as she had in the library, not able to cover her confusion before she remembered her manners. “Thank you for the coffee. I’m sorry I snapped at you. The spot is the only thing getting me through my cold war class this semester. Bell can tell you. Plus it made our Roman Law presentation perfect. I’m a bit… territorial.” 

“Oh, so you’ll share the spot with Bell? I see how it is.” Clarke placed a hand over her heart as she feigned a swoon. 

“That’s not… Our professor assigned us?” 

“Lex, chill. I’m just teasing. Also I’ve maybe been monopolizing on the spot when you’re not there. I think there’s enough magic to share.” 

“Oh… How is Chemistry? Is that your major?” 

“Ugh, oh my god thank fuck it’s not my major. Don’t remind me about chem. Orgo is ruining my life. I swear if it weren’t for the study spot I’d be failing right now, and then I’d be the worst premed ever… Or I guess like every prospective premed who’s been weeded out by the weed out classes.” Clarke pouted her full lower lip and speared a bite of her dinner a bit too ferociously. 

“Premed? But the paint?” Lexa touched her own cheekbone and Clarke’s eyes lingered on Lexa’s fingers as she clarified, “I’m doubling. Premed and Art because I’m a crazy person who hates having free time or a life apparently.” 

Lexa laughed at that and replied, “You’re in good company. I’m doing a Political Science and History double. People usually look at me like I have two heads when I tell them. I’m always a little surprised when I meet people who only have one major. They must know what free time and sleep are like.” Clarke snorted at this, and said, “Free time? Sleep? I don’t think I’ve seen them in years. Coffee on the other hand is my main babe. Actually the only babe I have time for.” 

“Coffee can be a cruel mistress. Especially this dining hall acid.” Lexa gestured with her full mug. “I’m going to have ulcers before my time, but what can you do?” 

“Drink tea?” 

“How dare you! Don’t let the coffee hear you say such things.” Lexa clutched her cup close to her chest and patted it soothingly. 

“You’re right. The coffee would know that I left her for tea.” Clarke said with a smile. 

\-----

That night, exhausted from trying to keep up from the Quidditch team on and off the pitch, Lexa checked her phone before she went back to her homework. She sat bolt upright, staring at the phone like it was a bomb about to go off. 

(1) Unread Text: Coscos. 

She scrambled to unlock her phone, wondering when her fingers had been replaced with baked herring from the dining hall. She couldn’t believe Costia had replied. It was the first she’d received in almost two weeks. Two weeks of seeing her from a distance. Two weeks of knowing that she was being avoided, or being spaced or whatever bullshit phrase they were using. The message was short and to the point. “Lex, I think we should talk in person. Thank you for giving me space to process. Let me know when you can meet.” 

Lexa didn’t know how to reply. Costia had always been good at being ambiguous, but this was next level. She didn’t know if the next day would be too soon, if that would make her seem overeager. Then again, Costia was the one requesting they meet, so maybe sooner was better? She replied with three different times that worked and then tried to force her mind back to her Presidential Politics reading. 

\-----

Lexa spent most of Thursday nervously anticipating how her talk with Costia would go. She left her last class in a rush, barely thanking the professor as she dashed out the door on her way to the cafe. Costia was already sitting there with a coffee, and her worn copy of Metamorphoses, a pencil shoved in her messy curls. Lexa walked to the table on shaky legs and fell into a chair, her messenger bag thudding to the floor next to her. Costia looked at her appraisingly as she greeted her with a cool “Hi Lex. How have you been?”. 

Lexa was floored by how casual Costia was being, but squared her shoulders and straightened into posture that would make Indra proud before replying equally calmly, “I’ve been fine. Just busy with midterms, you know how it is. How are classes going?” 

“They’re going just fine, and I hope yours are going well, but we aren’t here to talk about classes, are we?”

“No. I suppose we aren’t. We’re here to talk about...” Lexa gestured between them with one hand before forging on determinedly, “I am aware that I lost sight of the nature of our relationship and agreement thereabouts, but I would like to assure you that I value our friendship above anything else, and that I will abide by whatever agreement we set forth in this meeting.” 

Costia rolled her eyes at Lexa’s formality, saying “I can see why Anya calls you Commander behind your back. You sound like a bossy lawyer.” Costia looked away from Lexa, her smile fading as she twirled one of the rings on her fingers. She took a deep breath and looked back, saying, “Look, we had a communication issue, right?” Lexa nodded, encouraging Costia to continue. “Our friendship is important to me too, but I’m not in a place where I want to be someone’s girlfriend, you know? And if that’s what you want, you should have it. Because if you’re only doing whatever with me because you’re hoping we’ll date, that’s not fair to either of us.”

Lexa took a moment to think over Costia’s words. Had she been holding onto that hope? Had she wanted that togetherness eventually? Or had she just wanted to feel wanted, to feel desired? She felt herself spacing out, but shook herself back to the present, and asked the question that had been bothering her most, “What about Ontari?”. 

“Ontari knows about our whole thing. Are you asking because of feelings or because of safety? Because Ontari and I are safe, plus all three of us have been tested and we’re all good in that department.” 

“No! Um, that’s good to know? Actually that’s really good to know.” Lexa was surprised by how relieved she was by the news. “I mean, always good to hear that you won’t suddenly come up with herpes or whatever?

I guess I needed time to get my head around the whole Ontari thing?” Lexa added. 

“That’s understandable. Like I said, I needed to process too. You wanna tell me where you’re at?” 

“I’m… I still want to try this? I guess I might need to know a little more about Ontari, just maybe… Maybe we need to work on how we tell each other about other partners?”

Costia grinned, and replied, “I think we can do that.” 

Lexa returned her grin and ignored the niggling feeling that she was making a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos! I'm in constant shock that people are reading words that I sat down and wrote, let alone liking them enough to leave kudos? This is unbeta'd right now so any mistakes are because I failed at editing.  
> I hope you keep reading because the rating is jumping up for the next chapter!


	4. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut

Of course it was Halloween, and of course Lexa had all but forgotten until Costia had texted her to make sure she was up to meet at the party in Grounders, the on campus bar, around ten. She thunked her phone into her forehead, and spun on her heel, heading to town instead of to the library. She hoped she could find some cat ears or something to wear tonight. Absently she wondered if Anya had enough booze in the house for her to pregame the party with so she wouldn’t feel so awkward going dressed up and dancing in public. When she danced she always felt like her limbs were flailing noodles, just waiting to slap someone with ungainly enthusiasm. She never knew what to do with her hands, or how to move her hips, and dancing with so many people around made her feel like she was slowly being crushed under gallons and gallons of water. Drinking was definitely necessary. She got to the drugstore in town, contemplated the squid hat briefly, but quickly grabbed the least offensive set of ears, some glitter, and some Reeses Pumpkins, for strength. The cashier smiled at her and wished her a fun night and she felt herself flush at the words as she rushed back out the door and power walked back to the apartment. 

She killed time until nine or so. Her professor had liked her paper on brinksmanship and the game theory underlying key portions of the cold war, so she could breathe a sigh of relief there. She wasted time on her phone and surfed for a topic for her final paper in Roman Law, contemplating adoption law, and smirking to herself. Anya would get a kick out of helping her edit that one for sure. Indra would be exasperated when they talked on the phone and Lexa told her what she’d picked. 

Her ‘get ready!’ alarm went off and she shut her laptop with a sigh. She hated parties. She dug through the back of her closet until she found her one dress that Anya had deemed cute enough to wear in public. She wriggled into it and then set about trying to do her makeup. The YouTube tutorial on her phone promised a ‘Cute and Easy Halloween Look!’ but turned out to have about seventy three steps and twenty eight products that Lexa had never heard of. Abandoning that avenue, she stomped out of her room and knocked on Anya’s door. “An! Please help me with my makeup?” she called. She practically had to leap backward to avoid Anya wrenching her door open and launching herself at her sister. Lexa was enveloped in a hug as Anya exclaimed “Oh my goodness! My baby is getting all grown up and having a social life!”. 

Before she could protest that she’d changed her mind, Lexa found herself swept into their shared bathroom, plunked down on the closed toilet, and slathered in beauty treatments. Anya flitted away, grabbing Lexa’s makeup out of her room. She descended like a storm on Lexa’s face, priming, buffing, powdering and perfecting. Before Lexa knew it her ‘Time to Leave’ alarm was blaring its warning. She opened her mouth to tell Anya but she was promptly tssked at to close her mouth so Anya could finish her lipstick. Lexa slumped in defeat, and Anya declared, “There! Now you’re ready to go be smoking hot at Grounders.” Anya crammed the cat ears on Lexa then whipped out her phone and took a picture. Lexa turned to the mirror and hardly recognized herself in the dramatic smokey eye makeup practically making a mask out of the upper half of her face, the lips standing out blood red and lush. She looked indecent, overripe, ready for anything. 

 

Costia looked striking in the dim light, golden and lovely standing next to the bar. Lexa swallowed and walked up to her, touching her gently on the arm. Costia turned and her jaw dropped. Lexa could practically see her pupils dilate, and she smirked. She’d have to thank Anya for a job well done on her makeup. “Cat got your tongue Medusa?”, she quipped, smirk widening. 

Costia leaned close to Lexa’s ear and husked, “I’m sure I can think of something to do with my tongue, kitty.” Costia stepped back with a wink. 

“Buy a girl a drink first.” She adjusted Costia’s crown of snakes atop her braided curls as Costia turned back to the bar to flag down a bartender. 

“Two hydrazines, please.” They threw the shots back, and Lexa savored the burn of liquid courage as she allowed Costia to drag her to the crush of dancers. She didn’t recognize the song that was playing but soon she was surrounded by Costia’s Classics friends who could probably manage to dance to gregorian chants and still look cool. Hell they could probably throw a drunk Latin singalong to gregorian chants and somehow make it a great party, complete with historically accurate togas. As Lexa swayed on her heels in the circle of friends she tried to make a mental note to test her theory that partying ability was directly proportional to the number of dead languages someone spoke. 

Her musings were interrupted when the song turned into something slower, more sultry, and suddenly she didn’t have to worry about what she was doing with her hands because she had her arms full of Costia. They swayed closer and closer until Lexa was straddling Costia’s thigh. Costia’s eyes were bright with mischief, her curls wilder with dancing, and Lexa found herself drawn into the gravity of her honey lips.  The song ended, blending into another upbeat tune, but their orbit remained uninterrupted. Somewhere in the back of Lexa’s awareness she knew they were being watched, but her thoughts began and ended with the girl encircled in her arms. As Costia ground against her, slow and dirty, her whole core clenched and she pulled away with a gasp. One of Costia’s friends let out a too bright whistle, and shouted, “ _ Sweet mother, I cannot weave –slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl. _ ”. Costia flipped her friend off, grabbed Lexa by the wrist, and led her out of the bar into the cool October night. 

\-----

Lexa didn’t know how they got to Costia’s dorm room and she didn’t care. As soon as they arrived, she plucked off her cat ears, shucked her jacket and spun Costia pinning her back against the door. She held their bodies flush together, pushing Costia’s jacket down her arms and onto the floor as she leaned in to kiss those full lips. She let her hands wander as they kissed, roaming down Costia’s body, one hand hitching a thigh around her waist, the other coming to rest on the door next to Costia’s head. She ground her thigh into the juncture of Costia’s spread legs, pulling back from their kiss. Costia opened her eyes, pupils blown wide with desire. 

“Clothes off now.” she said hoarsely. Lexa breathed a “yes.” in vehement agreement, stepped back slightly releasing her hold on Costia and started stripping the dress off of her. She was rewarded with a generous eyeful of black and lacy. Costia stepped out of her shoes and began walking Lexa backward toward the bed. She peeled Lexa out of the skin tight garment, taking in her lack of a bra with appreciation. With a quick, “Is this okay?”, answered by Lexa’s nod, she pushed Lexa down onto the bed, running her hands too lightly over Lexa’s waiting chest. She knelt down with a grin and began to take off Lexa’s shoes as slowly as she could, undoing each buckle, teasing her hands up Lexa’s thighs and back down again, never touching her where she needed. Lexa groaned with frustration as she wiggled her hips closer to the edge of the bed. Costia placed teasing kisses on Lexa’s calves, the ticklish backs of her knees, the insides of her thighs, until Lexa was reduced to hoarse moans, and begging gasps of “Please!”. After a seeming eternity, Costia acquiesced, stripping Lexa’s barely there underwear off replacing it with her skilled lips and tongue. Lexa writhed, overwhelmed by the sudden sensation of Costia’s tongue circling her clit. She fisted one hand in Costia’s hair, the other scrabbling at the comforter, trying and failing to ground herself to something. Costia traced a hand up her thigh, pumping one, then two fingers in and out in time with her tongue stroking. Lexa bit down on her hand, stifling a shout as she came, hips bucking wildly. Costia gamely stayed right with her, easing her down until she came back to herself. She pulled her fingers out of Lexa, licking them, holding Lexa’s gaze. 

Lexa managed a hoarse, “Too many clothes.”, before she began stripping Costia of her lingerie, tossing it carelessly away in her quest for what lay beneath. Costia giggled as Lexa all but threw her on the bed, laughter quickly turning to moans as Lexa bit and kissed a path down her neck to her waiting breasts. She relished leaving marks on Costia’s skin as she ran her fingers teasingly over Costia’s mound. She traced her hand down Costia’s thigh, and back up, circling over her clit ever so lightly before teasing her entrance with the barest fingertip, feeling the wetness gathered there. She let her world narrow to giving and receiving pleasure until she and Costia were both sweaty and satisfied. 

Lexa redressed in a haze, floating on the endorphin high of her orgasms. Costia sent her on her way with a reminder to pee and a small smack on the ass. She made it back to the apartment on wobbly knees and took in her appearance in the bathroom mirror. She looked ravished, her hair wild, lips swollen, with a hint of a bruise at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She’d just had some objectively pretty amazing sex with a really hot girl. Orgasms aside, shouldn’t she feel happier? As she climbed into bed, she couldn’t help but feel the absence of someone beside her. Waking up with Costia wasn’t part of the deal, and she was okay with that. Right? 


End file.
